The present invention relates to a power window device mounted in a car.
In a car, window glasses which can be opened/closed are provided and a power window device which opens/closes the window glasses using driving sources such as electric motors are mounted. Power window switches are provided in the power window device. When the power window switches are operated, the driving sources are driven so that the window glasses are opened/closed by powers of the driving sources (e.g. see Japanese Patent No. 5402883 and JP-UM-A-5-76824).
For example, in the car in which the window glasses disposed on a driver's seat side, an assistant driver's seat side, a rear right seat side and a rear left seat side of a vehicle respectively can be opened/closed, the power window switches for opening/closing the window glasses are provided in the vicinities of the window glasses respectively. Here, the power window switches in the vicinities of the window glasses disposed on the assistant driver's seat side, the rear right seat side and the rear left seat side are window switches for opening/closing the corresponding window glasses respectively. The window power switch in the vicinity of the window glass disposed on the driver's seat side is provided with a plurality of window switches for opening/closing all the window glasses respectively.
Accordingly, when passengers who ride on the car and sit on the assistant driver's seat, the rear right seat and the rear left seat operate the power window switches (window switches) provided in the vicinities of the window glasses respectively, the passengers can open/close the corresponding window glasses respectively. When a driver who rides on the car and sits on the driver's seat operates the plurality of window switches of the power window switch (driver's seat power window switch) provided in the vicinity of the driver's seat window glass, the driver can open/close the respective window glasses.
In the driver's seat power window switch, the respective window switches are arranged correspondingly to the arrangement of the respective window glasses. The driver's seat window switch for opening/closing the window glass on the driver's seat side and the assistant driver's seat window switch for opening/closing the window glass on the assistant driver's seat side are disposed side by side horizontally on the left and right of a front row in the driver's seat power window switch. The rear right seat window switch for opening/closing the window glass on the rear right seat side and the rear left seat window switch for opening/closing the window glass on the rear left seat side are disposed side by side horizontally on the left and right of a rear row in the driver's seat power window switch.
However, it is difficult for the driver who is performing driving operation to operate all the window switches on the left and right of the front row and the left and right of the rear row in the driver's seat power window switch at one time. Accordingly, when the driver wants to move and open or close all the window glasses, the driver has to perform a window switch operation at least twice. For example, the driver may first operate the switches on the left and right of the front row to move and open or close the window glass on the driver's seat side and the window glass on the assistant driver's seat side, and then may operate the switches on the left and right of the rear row to move and open or close the window glasses on opposite sides of the rear seats.
Such a window switch operation is a troublesome work (operation) to the driver who is performing driving operation. Therefore, it is preferable that the window switch operation is simple.
The invention has been accomplished in consideration of the foregoing problem. An object of the invention is to simplify a window opening/closing operation in a power window device.